The Half Blood Awards
by BoxAuthor88
Summary: Connor and Travis make one little disagreement into something HUGE! Making the whole camp involve. The campers aren't complaining but once they see what the Stolls have in store, something going to happen sooner or later. Vote for each topic. Each topic get's 2 days for voting. The Half Blood awards does not own chracters, places, plots, names, adventures etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my award show for the PJ people! :D First chapter. **

**Reminder: this is after the second war but if I use and of the series the farthest it's going up too is **_**The Mark of Athena. **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, places, names, etc.**

**On with the story! :D**

Travis and Connor Stoll were arguing.

"No! I'm telling you Percy has the best powers out of the big three!" Connor argued. Travis shook his head angrily.

"Nuh uh! Jason has cool powers, I mean who wouldn't want to fly and control lighting?" Travis asked daydreaming about him flying. Connor sighed in frustration,

"But, that's only 2 powers Percy has like, 5. And plus, Zeus would probably shoot you down if you flied."

"Most of the camp likes Jason powers more." Travis stated proudly while Connor snorted,

"Yeah right! They all think Percy is way better." They kept arguing back and forth before Travis got a light bulb moment. (Something that barely happens.)

"Why don't we have a camp vote then? Including all the other topics." Connor started thinking the idea over and smiled slowly.

"Better yet, we should have awards! It'll give people something to like in their cabins." Connor suggested cheekily. Travis nodded in agreement and they both ran off to plan.

**5 Hours Later**

Travis and Connor were both in matching tuxes except for the ties.

Travis tie said "Cool story bro"

Connor's said "Tell it again."

All the other campers we relooking around confused, whispering with each other as they took a seat in front of the stage.

"Attention Camp Half-Blood! We want to welcome you to the Half-Blood Awards!" The crowd started cheering and clapping.

"I will give a warning though, these categories could embarrass some or make you laugh so hard you can't breathe!" Travis said excitedly with a smile. The campers looked at each cautiously and shrugged like '_Hey, why not?' _

"Our first category we're going to kick it off with the best male hero!" Connor pointed to the screen which showed Percy Jackson in the Olympus throne room fighting Kronos.

"Percy Jackson!" Percy picture froze and moved to the side of the screen. The crowd started going crazy.

Next was Jason Grace, fighting the Titan Krios.

"Jason Grace." Jason's picture froze and moved to the side under Percy's. The crowd started cheering, not as much as they did for Percy.

Then the screened showed Leo sneaking around the Cyclopes.

"Leo Valdez!" Leo's picture froze and moved under Jason's.

After Leo was Nico on screen fighting in New York during the titan war.

"Nico di Angelo!" Nico's picture froze and moved under Leo's.

Last was Frank who was on the screen transforming at Camp Jupiter during the battle.

"Frank Zhang!" Frank's picture froze and moved under Nico's.

Connor then turned to the audience,

"Now you vote! Remember the winner gets an award. I'm telling you a _real _trophy!" Travis smirked as everyone and rushed to the voting table.

**A/N That's the end be sure to vote. Voting ends in 2 days.**

**A Percy**

**B Jason**

**C Leo**

**D Nico**

**E Frank**

**Remember to leave a review when you vote flames are welcome. Hoping for **_**nice and happy **_**compliments though. :3**

**Updating once voting ends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Voting is closed for the "Best Male Hero". All votes after this chapter is posted will not count.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for voting. I will admit I thought no one would vote. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, places, adventures, video footages, pictures, etc.**

**Also, CimFan owns the original plot. **_**Thank you **__**for the heads up. **_**:3**

"And we're back!" Connor announced as he came on stage, Travis not so far behind him.

"Thanks for all the voting!" Travis said simply. Connor looked at him and sighed,

"Well anyways, time to announce the winners!" The crowd started cheering and clapping.

"In the tie for last place we have, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace!" The screened showed a picture of Frank and Jason. The crowd started clapping slowly.

"In third place is, Nico di Angelo!" Nico picture came up on the screen.

"In second place is Leo Valdez!" Leo's picture came on the screen.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. In first place is, Percy Jackson!" Percy's picture came up on the screen while he started walking on stage.

Connor went behind stage and came back with a trophy that showed a small Percy with riptide in his hand in pen form.

"Well, thanks for voting for me everyone. And, yeah.." Percy said nervously, the crowd started chuckling at Percy's _amazing _speech.

Note the sarcasm.

"Ah, never cease to impress us with your way with words Percy." Connor said snickering slightly. Travis came up on the other side of Percy with a smirk,

"And for his second award he gets to present the next category!" Percy looked at them like crazy, but the Stoll's were already off the stage. Percy sighed and looked down at the card that they left.

'_Please read.' _Percy opened the card and started to smirk a bit. He cleared his throat and announced,

"The next category is, The Best Female Hero!" The crowd started clapping and cheering.

"The first candidate is, Annabeth Chase!" The screen showed a video where Annabeth was running through the romans. **(A/N The Mark of Athena.) **

"Piper Mclean!" Piper was shown talking to Boreas in French.

"Thalia Grace!" Thalia was on screen battling Luke. **(A/N Titan's Curse. Just for you to know. :P)**

"And Hazel Levesque!" Hazel was shown riding on Arion. Percy turned from the screen and announced,

"Vote for the Best Female Hero! You only have 2 days. The winner gets an award. Have fun voting!" Percy smiled and walked off backstage while the rest of the camp stood up and walked to the voting station.

**A/N Done the Chapter. I started it this morning but had to go to school. So vote for the best Female hero. **

**I was debating to put Reyna in and decided not to. I don't really like her. =/**

**Voting:**

**A Annabeth Chase**

**B Piper Mclean**

**C Thalia Grace**

**D And Hazel Levesque**

**Reminder for Voting: No votes count after the limit.**

**Only vote for one or your vote does not count.**

**Bye! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Voting is closed for the "Best Female Hero". All votes after this chapter is posted will not count.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, places, adventures, video footages, pictures, etc.**

**Also, CimFan owns the original plot. Thank you for the heads up. :3**

Percy walked back on stage with a card in hand,

"Welcome Back Camp Half Blood!" The crowd started cheering.

"Now to announce the winner of the category "Best Female Hero"." Percy finished announcing. The crowd looked toward the screen and waited.

"In last place we have, Hazel Levesque!" Hazel's picture showed up on the screen and disappeared.

"In third place is, Piper Mclean!" Piper's picture showed up and went.

"In second place, is Thalia Grace!" Thalia's picture showed up and disappeared with the rest.

"And in first place, Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth's picture went on stage as she walked up. Percy went behind stage and got the award. It had a smaller Annabeth in a battle stance with her knife out.

Before he walked away, Percy gave Annabeth an envelope.

"Anyways, thanks for voting for me and I'm honor to get this award out of all the-" Annabeth got cut off by a small note floating down. She picked it up and read,

"Stop rambling. Just read the envelope." Annabeth turned and glared at the two Stoll's who cowered and went back behind stage.

"Ok well, the next category is, Favorite Dead Hero." Annabeth announced. Everyone in the crowd was silent as she announced the candidates.

"Silena Beauregard!" Silena was shown lying on a sidewalk, her face damaged. Everyone looked depressed at this scene.

"Charles Beckendorf!" Beckendorf was on a ship with Percy next to him, running through the ship.

"Zoe Nightshade!" Zoe was also on the ground her face pale. She was surrounded by Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy.

"Bianca Di Angelo!" Bianca was crouched next to person behind a pile of junk. She got up and started running towards something.

"L- Luke Castellan!" The whole crowd turned dead silent as Luke's dying video came up.

**Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open – blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.**

**"Good… blade," he croaked.**

**Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.**

**Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"**

**"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."**

**He shook his head weakly. "Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."**

**Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."**

**He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.**

**"Did you…" Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"**

**Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" She looked at Percy.**

**"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."**

**He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain.**

**"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-".**

**"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough. He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again."**

**His eyes were angry, but pleading too.**

**"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."**

Annabeth had tears in her eyes but wiped them away fast.

"Vote for your favorite. You only have two days to vote!" Annabeth announced as she walked off stage and the campers slowly walked to the voting stand.

**A/N Wow.. Depressing chapter right? Don't worry we'll be getting out of the hero's and into something exciter! :D**

**Vote: **

**A Silena**

**B Beckendorf**

**C Bianca **

**D Zoe**

**E Luke**

**Voting ends in two days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I updated so late. I was pretty busy all day. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Also, The Stoll's will go back to hosting the show and I will started making the chapters longer, if I can. Lastly, I'll start adding the **_**full **_**scene to any clips I put in.**

**Remember you can only vote for ONE, ONE person/thing when voting or it will not count.**

**On to the story! :D**

**Also ELECTION DAY TODAY! Let's wait to see if we get a new president or not. **

Annabeth walked back on stage with the result card in hand.

"Okay we're back. Now, due to the fact that the candidates are… all dead. Connor and Travis will take their spot for them!" Connor and Travis peaked their head from behind the curtain and grinned.

Annabeth turned around and threw her knife at them. The rest of the campers all stared at Annabeth like _'You carry around a knife when getting an award for using a knife?' _

Annabeth shrugged and open the card,

"In last place we have, Beckendorf!" Beckendorf's picture came up and left.

"In fourth place is, Luke!" Luke's picture showed for a second and disappeared.

"In third place is, Zoe!" Zoe's picture showed up and left.

"In second place is a…tie?" The crowd looked at her confused. Annabeth cleared her throat and announced,

"Bianca and Silena both have tied for first and second place." The crowd started muttering to each other before the Stoll's came up with mischievous grins.

"We have an idea for the tie breaker and it all comes down to…" Travis started.

"Percy's skills at archery!" Connor finished, the crowd turned their head towards Percy who had a blush on his face.

"Come up here Perce!" Percy started slowly making his way towards the stage.

"We all know Percy's skills at archery are… jacked up. So, if the arrow goes in the direction of its target or behind him, the winner is Bianca." Travis announced,

"If it goes to the left or right, it goes to Silena!" Connor finished, Percy glared at both of them but grabbed the bow and arrow that an Apollo camper came up with.

Percy took aim at the red dot that Travis has drawn on a tree close the stage.

He let the arrow loose and it landed…

Right in the small award that Connor was carrying. Who was next to him.

Connor screamed like a girl and dropped the award and falling to the ground.

"No! My hand has an arrow in it! Travis save me, please! I can't move it I-"Connor was cut off by Annabeth slapping him.

"You don't have an arrow in your hand idiot!" Connor looked up and checked his hand. He sighed in relief when he saw no arrow. (**A/N I seriously did a coin flip for this!)**

"So second place goes to Bianca!" The crowd started clapping slowly as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"And that means the winner for this award is Silena!" The crowd started cheering faster and louder.

"Too bad an arrow went through the trophy..." Percy walked off stage grumbling about stupid Stolls while Annabeth went to the curtain and pulled out her knife, following behind Percy.

Connor and Travis both came up to the microphone and grinned,

"Now the next category is, Favorite Couple!" The Aphrodite cabin started squealing and whispering to each other.

"Our first candidate is, Percabeth! Also known as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

Percy and Annabeth were shown in the pavilion, on a bench sharing a misshapen cupcake and then a kiss. **(Personal Favorite ^-^)**

"Next is, Jasper! Also known as Jason and Piper!"

Jason and Piper were both sitting on the beach talking while Jason played with a basketball in his hand. Jason said something and both stood up running.

"Frazel! Also known as Frank and Hazel!"

Frank and Hazel were both sitting on a seat near a table talking to Percy.

"Last is, Gruniper! Also known as Grover and Juniper!"

Juniper was shown tackling Grover to the ground hugging him.

The Stoll's turned to the crowd,

"Time to vote! You only have two days and remember you can only vote for one couple, Aphrodite Cabin!" The Aphrodite Cabin looked sad but nodded.

**A/n There you go! Remember what Travis said, only ONE couple or you vote will not count. I mean it.**

**A Percabeth**

**B Jasper**

**C Frazel**

**D Juniper**

**Have fun voting and Happy Election Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello to all! :D **

**Wonderful hello right? **

**I hope this isn't that late because I was going to post this morning but my computer was out of battery so I hooked this onto a flash drive and started it at school with my friend watching me the whole time and I would stare at her like **_**'Don't you have lunch to go too?!' **_

**Important note though: I'm running out of idea for favorite blank. **

_**Blank**_

_**BLANK.**_

**So if you have any ideas for the favorite's then send them in the reviews or do you think you voted on enough and I should move on to the next topic because I can if you want. So please answer that.**

**Also, thanks to the reviews I wasn't shocked to see which couple won because I personally love the one that won.**

**Well enough of my rambling, ONTO THE STOREH! **

Connor and Travis were furious at the moment. They just got hijacked.

_Hijacked._

Them, _the _son of Hermes got hijacked by a bunch of Aphrodite kids.

It really shouldn't be surprise them but it still stung…

So here they are standing backstage while Lacy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite Cabin were announcing the awards for favorite couple.

_**Didn't really know how to skip to Lacy and Mitchell so I'm teleporting you :D~**_

"Hello Camp Half Blood! As you know we're Lacy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin," Lacy and Mitchell both waved to where their cabin was sitting in the audience," And we're here to announce the _Favorite Couple _award!" Lacy finished with a squeal. Mitchell, smiling like the Chester Cat, came up and started to announce.

"In last place is, Juniper!" Grover and Juniper were shown then disappeared from the screen.

"In third place is, Frazel!" Hazel and Frank was shown on the screen and disappeared.

"In second place is, Jasper!" Jason and Piper picture was on the screen and went like the rest. **(A/N Mystery…. )**

"Now, for the couple that everyone had been waiting for," Cue drum roll," PERCABETH!"

You could probably hear the Aphrodite Cabin squeal throughout the east of the U.S.

The poor Hermes kid that was sitting right next to them got his ear drum busted.

"Sunshine kids needed in section C!" Travis announced from backstage.

Lacy and Mitchell, while squealing, gave Annabeth and Percy their award as they walked up.

"I'm not exactly sure how to…. Talk about this." Percy looked over to Annabeth who shrugged and motioned for the backstage exit. The two looked at each other and walked off stage.

"Awww… They want some alone time to celebrate their award." Lacy squealed along with her cabin.

Annabeth's knife came out of nowhere an inch from Lacy. Connor and Travis both came on stage and pushed Lacy and Mitchell off,

"Now that, that is over. Let's get onto the next category!" Travis announced. The crowd started cheering.

"The next category is, _Favorite God & Goddesses!" _ Connor announced and got hit by his brother in the process,

"That was my line!" Travis stuck his tongue out and started to read off the candidates,

"Poseidon, god of the sea!" Poseidon came up on the screen with Percy in a kitchen.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom!" Athena was shown talking to Percy.

"Hermes, god of thief!" Hermes was sitting next to Percy.

"Artemis, goddess of hunt!" Artemis was leaning over Zoe with tears in her eyes.

"Aphrodite, goddess of beauty!" Aphrodite was in a limo fixing her makeup while Percy was sitting with the mirror in hand.

Connor and Travis turned back to the audience with grins,

"Now you vote! Remember to vote for only one!"

"Which would be Hermes!" They yelled together. The audience just rolled their eyes and went to vote.

**A/N Ok I just finished this at 6:50pm. Since I took it home, and I got annoyed because I kept getting sidetracked.. **

**Anyways, vote for only ONE**

**A Poseidon**

**B Athena**

**C Hermes**

**D Artemis**

**E Aphrodite**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello to all of the people reading this story… Wow, lame entrance.**

**I'm going to make this author note quick so two things,**

**1: Thanks for reviewing :3**

**2: I'm pretty sure you all have ideas that could make the story better so if you have any ideas, while you're voting, add an idea please? :o**

**Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Connor and Travis both walked on stage with gloom faces,

"No one has good taste." Travis said bluntly, Connor nodded in agreement.

"I mean, seriously! Hermes is clearly the best god but _noooo _not to everyone else!"

"Just get on with it Stoll's!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Ok, ok. You're so pushy Katie!" Travis said with a smirk.

Connor rolled his eyes,

"Travis and Katie stop flirting with each other and do it in your cabins later." The crowd busted out laughing while Connor received two glares.

"Anyways, ignore the lovebirds, it's time to announce the winners!" Travis smacked his brother in the head which got returned with a glare.

"In last place, is Lady Aphrodite!" The Aphrodite Cabin wasn't thrilled with this, so Connor and Travis got glares clearly saying _'We'll see you in the cabin after this. Be prepare.' _

"In fourth place is, the _awesome _Lord Hermes!" Connor and Travis scolded at the place with the rest of the Hermes cabin,

"Not even in the threes..." Connor and Travis muttered.

"In third place is, Lord Poseidon!" The Stoll's looked toward the sky and ocean. They didn't get doused by water and the sky didn't thunder.

"In second place, Lady Athena!" The Athena Cabin cheered even though their mother didn't get first.

"In first place, Lady Artemis!" The Hunters cheered while Thalia led them towards the stage. Thalia grabbed the award and walked down the stairs, which connected to the stage, holding the miniature Artemis high.

Travis and Conner looked at each other and sighed in relief, they wouldn't need to take out any arrows before they went to sleep.

"Ok then, no comment!" Connor decided. Travis snickered while the Hunters glared. They stopped and continued with the announcement looking at the Hunters in fright.

"The next category is _Favorite Weapon!_" Travis announced. The crowd looked excited to see if their weapon got recommended.

"The first weapon is, Riptide! Used by Percy Jackson!"

"The next weapon is Annabeth's bronze dagger!"

"The third weapon is, the bow used by the Hunters!"

"The fourth weapon is, tin cans used by Grover Underwood!"

"And lastly," Connor looked at his card and his face darkened," Backbitter used by … Luke."

Everyone in the crowd went silent. No one liked to talk about someone or someone's weapon that almost destroyed the gods.

"You have two days to vote for any of the weapons chosen. Remember to vote for only one! And one that is a candidate, Ares Cabin!" And with that Connor walked off with Travis following.

**A/N There! I know it's late but I've been at the mall all day... :3 Tee Hee?**

**At least I got it in I was thinking like, 'Nah not today' But the other side of my head was like 'Do it! It's been two days and they're going to riot DX' **

**So anyways, VOTING**

**A Riptide**

**B Bronze Dagger**

**C Bow**

**D Tin Cans ( :3)**

**E Backbitter…**


End file.
